Konoha High: With Whom We Desire
by DaveTheShoulderPanda
Summary: Sakura's step brother is coming to konoha academy! It seems he's got off to a rough start with a certain subaku, Will this spell out love or hatred. Temari x OC Im new so Im not good at summarys... :


**Hey everyone, Well, anyone that reads this. I really wanted to redo my Original konoha High story, And this is it. so her you go.**

* * *

><p>Konoha Academy. A prestigious School situated in L.A (AN Its simpler for me). Home to the Ninja's, KA's Basketball team, Konoha Academy has a high standard for sports as well as academics.

Down one of the halls, a teen with pink hair was sprinting towards the exit, dodging other teens as she ran. She practically kicked the doors open and scanned the area, Left, Nope, Right, Not there either. The screeching of two certain blondes having and argument and the faint, "Hn" and "Troublesome" could be heard in-between the louder teens.

The pinkette instantly locked onto her target; a group of teens, eight to be exact. Fire could be seen trailing behind her as she ran towards them, only to be dragged into a kiss by none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Her current boyfriend.

As she embraced him she quickly remembered her reason for finding them, she had very important news.

"Sasuke, Down boy, Down!" She commanded as she pulled away

from him. He smirked and kept hold of her hand (A/N Awwwwwwww! Wait, I'm a dude...)

She looked over the group, checking everyone was there, once she was sure everything was in order she almost screamed her news,

"My brother is coming!"

Ino started jumping in the air and screeching about the "hot" brother. Sakura face palmed.

The rest of the group had no clue who Sakura's brother was.

"I never new you had a brother."

Shikamaru stated, one eyebrow raised, A trait he picked up from his father.

"Oh oh! I'll tell you a little story about him!" Ino shouted. "One time at Sakura's house-"

"Oh no, that's not a good story!"

Sakura interrupted, shoving her hand over Ino's mouth.

Ino managed to get free of Sakura and held her back whilst she talked,

"You see one time, at Sakura's house he came downstairs in nothing but boxers and he acted like it was a normal thing! "

Unnoticeably, A certain Nara's lips twitched.

The girls, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari, all gathered round Sakura and forced her to tell them about her brother.

The guys however, just moved a few meters away and started talking about the initiation ceremony.

"How about the classic stare down?" Neji suggested.

"No, to overpowering." Sasuke replied.

"How about we do something simple, like the paint bucket on a doorway?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura wouldn't mind that." Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

"Your so whipped. Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"Hn."

Sakura grouped everyone together, and showed them pictures of her brother that were on her phone, and she told stories about him... and so on.

Time skip: Next Day

"Right, everything is in place, The bucket is filled and Sakura said he should be here any minute!" Naruto shout-whispered.

"Hurry up and sit down!" Neji commanded.

Elsewhere, A black haired teen was rushing towards classroom 23B, Not that he knew where it was...

Another teen was rushing as well, From class 23B this time though, she was delivering a stack of papers to the principal.

Coincidentally, They were both rushing around the same corner, At the very same moment. Its no surprise that they collided. Papers flew everywhere, Both of them landed on their backsides, and both looked extremely pissed.

"The hell do you think your doing?" Screeched the girl, Obviously not realising it was an accident. "Just running into me like that? Seriously!" She took a good look at the guy, Medium length dark brown hair, Not to pale not to dark, seems averagely built, bit on the skinny side though. He was sporting a black and purple hoodie, with some regular black skinnys and a pair of black and red chequered vans. "Damn, he looks good" She thought to herself.

He on the other hand took a good look at her, Sandy blond hair, put up into four pigtails, stern face yet rather nice to look at, an hourglass figure, also very curvy...

"Damn, I need to stop thinking like that." He thought to himself.

"It wasn't my bloody fault, You came running round the corner just as fast as I did!" He retorted. In a British accent. Although it wasn't perfect.

"Wait a minute..." She said, whilst scratching her chin. "your sakura's brother aren't you?"

"well, yeah. Riley Turner, In case you didn't know. Wait! Don't try to change the subject! You've still got the grace of a raging bull!" Riley casually stated with his poker face on.

"Well your just some knock off British wanker!" She said, just as casually as him, keeping a straight face the entire time.

"Humpf."

*RILEY POV*

I started gathering all the papers together with help from this mysterious girl. I didn't say a word at all. I just got on with it.

"Why are you helping me?" She questioned.

"I was raised by females, What do you expect?"

Riley started to get up and offered his hand to this girl. "By the way you didn't tell me your name." I stated.

"Maybe I don't want you to know it." She said matter-of-factly.

And then she was off, I just stared at her as she walked on down the hall. I was completely intrigued by her. She suddenly turned a corner and she was gone. "Damn, I'm going to have to find out her name." I thought to myself. Even after such a failure, I was still going after girls, seriously I should become a monk or something. I don't need to worry about girls at the moment.

Anyway, I need to get to class and whatnot.

As I walked around, I found 23B and opened the door, Not walking through it, like I always do. Today, it paid off, as a bucket of paint fell right in front of me. Luckily, the only paint that got on me was the very front of my shoes. That wasn't too bad. I looked around the class, and saw absolutely everyone's eyes on me, I looked for my step sister, Sakura. She was on the second to back row, with some black haired guy's arm draped around her. I thought about what my next words were going to be. This could effect my entire school life. If I say the wrong thing, I'll be considered the weird guy, or something like that.

And so I came out with the best thing in the world. "Boo." Damn, you should have seen them jump. I swear seven feet in the air. Although the ceiling isn't that high.

I blinked for a split second and sakura is up hugging me before I even open them. I hug her back and the class erupts in "awwwwws". We break apart and I look around and see Ino, That petite blonde who I sometimes see and talk to when she comes to my house. I give her a little wink. Typically, she blushes. Strangely, a load of girls on the front row all look a little bit peeved. Well, I know two people in this class. Freakin brilliant. What is there, like thirty of them, maybe forty. Freaking brilliant. Im ecstatic, seriously, don't let this face fool you.

Sakura led me over to the back of the class, to a group of people who I presume are her friends. We all got introduced, I now know:

· Naruto (rather energetic, I like him)

· Neji ( who just Hned me.)

· Sasuke (Who is her boyfriend, me and him are gunna have a little talk.)

· Shikamaru (Who called me troublesome, but then was slapped by Ino.)

· Tenten (Who has hair like a panda's ears, which is freakin awesome)

· Hinata ( who barely said hello)

I now know eight people. Win. Eight out of bloody thirty, Or forty, Or whatever. And Is till don't know the name of the sandy blond. Bloody hell, she's got me down. The door opens rather loudly, And in comes, you've probably guessed haven't you. Yeah, That sandy- blonde.

We both stand straight and point at each other whilst shouting "YOU!"

"Its you. you ass!" she screeched.

"I'm not the one who can't see straight!" I retorted.

Sakura popped out from beside me. "Hi Temari, I guess you met Riley." She assumed correctly.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate and review please, It would mean a lot, the review could even be anonymous, I don't mind, It just make me feels happy to know that people are reading my work.<strong>


End file.
